


Kink Challenge Collection- Edward Nygma

by JokesterWrites



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, JokesterWritesKink, Sex, Smut, see specific chapters for warnigns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokesterWrites/pseuds/JokesterWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From my Tumblr Kink Challenge List</p><p>Each chapter is a separate one shot and not related to previous or future chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Benefits (Correcting technique)

**Author's Note:**

> Correcting each other’s technique

“Just friends having sex, right?” You asked. Edward rubbed the back of his neck and nodded. “Yeah. No strings… just a couple of pals helping each other out.”

“Alright. Just sex.” You had another look over Edward. He was certainly attractive enough. “Let’s do this then.”

You both stripped down to your underwear, Edward standing slightly awkward with one hand gripping his other arm. “Couch or bed?” Edward suggested, feeling a bit self conscious. You were beautiful and everything he desired, but you had been friends for ages and had drunkenly announced to him the night before that you had sworn off relationships. Just relationships, not sex.

Tonight he had casually brought up the idea that you could help each other out. Scratch each other’s each, so to speak.

“Bed. It’s got better lighting and since we aren’t dating, I don’t have to feel terrible about my body.” You said briskly, shedding the last of your undergarments and hopping onto his bed. The springs creaked underneath you, bouncing you back a bit. Edward followed, covering you with his body and kissing you. “Bit my neck.” You suggested to him. He agreed and responded with, “Pull my hair.”

This elicited a low groan from him and he maneuvered his way down your body, sliding in between your legs. He set about pleasuring your lower lips with his tongue.

“a… b… c… d….e” You blinked, frowning in confusion at the alphabet he was trying to perform on you. It wasn’t doing anything for you, so you reached down and grabbed his tongue. “What are you doing? This isn’t a spelling bee!”

“I thought…. well I thought that’s how it was supposed to go.” Edward tried to talk around your firm grip on his tongue, failing miserably. His glasses were askew and you shook your head and pushed him back under the covers. “Imagine you’re eating a very delicious mango.” You advised. “Little to the left. too far…little bit down WHOAH! TOO FAR! Not down there!” you jerked, feeling his tongue near your backdoor. A muffled sorry was heard and then Edward found the perfect spot. You practically screamed his name as you came. “Not bad nerd.” You kissed him when he came up from under the blankets.

“Scratch my back.” He requested, drawing your legs over his hips and pushing in. It was easy to bring him close this way. Edward seemed to like a bit of pain. “Bite my lip.” He begged, drawing you into his arms, adjusting so that you were riding on top of him. Continuing to bounce on his long length, you whispered, “Slap my ass.”

Edward paused in concern, “Are you sure?”

You yanked his hair and he licked his lips before bringing his hand down on you. It was a soft tap and you yanked his hair, “Harder!”

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Edward explained worriedly. You blew a puff of air out, “Believe me, you’re not going to hurt me. My ass has enough fat. It can take it.”

He laid a harder hand on you and you screamed out, “Yes!” Edward rolled you under him again, nearing his completion as he pounded into you harder. “Scream my name.”

“EDWARD FUCKING NYGMA!” You cried out, scratching nails down his arms and Edward shuddered in pleasure, spurting into you. Breathing heavily you relaxed, “This should be a regular thing…”


	2. Black Beauty (Medical Play)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 38 - Medical Play + 35 (public/semi public)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Anesthetic medical play (the use of the black gas mask has been nicknamed as “Black Beauty” in these situations), edgeplay, semi public (lab) If you’ve seen American Horror Story: Murder House, you’ll know where I got the inspiration for this. This is a suggestively dark fic.

“Would you put me under anesthetic next time we have sex?” You asked with curious anticipation as you studied the chemicals he was studying in his lab.

Ed’s head jerked up in surprise. “Why.. why would I do that?”

“It would be fun, being at your complete mercy.” Straightening, you glanced over at him to gauge his reaction. There seemed to be a war happening across his face, a mix of emotions trying to settle. Ed was in turmoil.  
His logical sensitive side said that this was akin to rape, having someone completely unconscious and at your mercy. However, his darker personality was very excited about this prospect. Do it Eddie. This is a girl after our own desires. She even asked you nicely. Let’s have some fun….

“I… well I don’t think that’s a very good idea. There’s the issue of consent.” Edward stated, adjusting his glasses. “Plus a chance that I could give you too much, and you would die.”

Sighing softly at his worry, you stepped behind him and rubbed his shoulder, “But Ed, that’s half the fun. Just keep it in mind okay?” Kissing the top of his head you moved away, “I should go. Call me later?” He just nodded stiffly, still having an inner argument with himself.

He stayed at work late, feeling too conflicted to go home. Reading through old cases involving nitrous oxide and the safety concerns, he could feel himself getting tired and slowly dozed off. 

x.x

You got the phone call at 1am. It was Ed… but not. His voice was deeper, more sensual. He told you to met him at work in 20 minutes and exactly what he wanted you to wear. You showed up exactly on the time he stated, wearing your dark green swing dress he favoured on you. Edward met you at front and guided you to to the lab. The door was locked behind you, and Edward drew you forcefully into his arms. He was firmer, more forward then usual.

“Is this a new shirt?” You asked him, fingering the dark collar. It was very different to Edward’s usual light coloured ones. “Something like that.” He replied huskily, kissing your fingers. You bit your lip and murmured, “Well it’s sexy.”

“I rethought our earlier conversation.” Edward maneuvered you back, kissing you with ardur, until you felt the cool firm surface of the table. “How do you feel about nitrous oxide?” He pulled out a pair of latex gloves, snapped them over his hands with practiced motions.

“Very amicable.” You purred. He smirked, grasped your hips to help you pop up on the table. Edward wheeled over the tank, speaking you through the safety of it all with memorized ease. You tingled with excitement as he placed the black mask over your nose and mouth, advising you to breath in. As the gas took over and you slowly relaxed on the table, Edward crawled overtop of you, kissing the sensitive points of your skin, sliding a hand up your skirt to feel your dampening heat.

You slowly passed out as you breathed in the gas. Edward’s pulse raced in anticipation. You were limp beneath him, malleable as he moved you about, pulling away your panties and spreading you legs. He glanced at the door again, just to ensure that he had truly locked it. The idea that this may all be on display was intoxicating.

It was pleasing not hearing nice Eddie in his head. The poor dear wasn’t aware and wouldn’t be… at least until all this was over and he replayed the whole thing back for him. Then he’d probably start crying… how Edward hated that.

Edward took his pleasure with ease, sliding into you with assured thrusts. Your body provided no resistance. He licked his lips eagerly watched your face. Your eyes were closed, gentle lashes brushing against your face. The black mask looked strange and foreign on your face. Edward was quick to cum, shuddering and sliding out. He admired how your mixed juices smeared against your thighs and he tugged your skirt back into place before attending to turning off the gas.

Now the questions was…. would you wake?


	3. Edwarda (Crossdressing)

“Okay so you’re telling me we have a serial killer… and his type is ridiculously tall thin women on the more masculine side.” You stared at Bullock, the case file open in your hands.

He snorted and grabbed the file from you. “Yeah. It’s Gotham. What did you expect? I need your help finding someone on staff we can use as bait. Apparently I’m not supposed to pay hookers for this anymore.”

“You’re not. They’re civilians.” You reprimanded him sharply and pulled out the staff binder. “Most of the female staff are too short. They’re all under 5’7.” Quickly you began flipping through the rest of the staff, “I don’t know,” You took at glance at the victim’s photos again. “Are you sure this one isn’t a drag queen? What if we dressed up a man? Jim’s in the right height range.” You mused, biting your thumb in concentration.

Jim glanced up from his desk with worry, “What? No. noo. no. no. Not happening.”

“Is there something I can help with, Detectives?” Edward’s exuberant voice popped up next to you. “I have the results you asked for by the way.” He passed over two bags of marked evidence and you started sizing him up. Great bone structure, nice lips…. he might work. You gave Bullock a meaningful look and he frowned, not quite getting what you were implying. Raising an eyebrow you gave him the odd head tilt towards Nygma. Instantly he understood and grinned. “So Ed…. how do you feel about dresses?” Bullock slapped the gangly man on the back.

“Dresses, Detective Bullock? I’m afraid I don’t understand? Is this a joke?” Edward stepped back in confusion.

Harvey guffawed, “No joke, amigo. I’ll fill you in.”

x.x

Edward had reluctantly agreed to it, but only after you offered to take him out for dinner. “Like a date?” He’d asked curiously, sitting on the toilet in your small bathroom wearing his boxers and a undershirt. You’d agreed to dress him for the stakeout. Your own crossdressing roommate had taken one look at him and laughed his ass off before shoving some clothes in your arms and wishing you the best of luck.

“Yeah, a date.” Edward’s face practically broke out into a giddy smile at your easy agreement, which quickly turned into a yelp as you ripped the wax strip from his legs. “No pain, no gain darling.” You teased, sharply removing the rest. Tears were watering at the corner of his eyes and you stepped up to ghost a small kiss to his cheek. “Suck it up. Women do this all the time.”

“Yes, well women do it as part of the ritual to attract a mate.” He grumbled, touching the red skin tenderly. “Along with pheromones.” Edward curiously took a long sniff of your perfume before spraying it against his skin.  
Having a bit of a laugh to yourself, you set about picking some clothes for him to wear. It seemed a bit unusual to you. For a while now you’d thought he was quite the attractive man, but right now, he was even more so in this vulnerable trusting state. “Well now you know how it feels when I dress all nice for you.”

You turned around with foundation in your hand to do his makeup. He was staring at you with his mouth open, blinking in surprise. That’s when it sunk it what you’d said. “Oh um… I mean..Slip of the tongue.”

“Don’t worry. I understood completely.” He tried to ease the situation and you were grateful for it. “Do you mind if I…well straddle you?” Edward nodded awkwardly and slipped his glasses off.

It was a intimate moment in time. You straddled his lap carefully and began to apply the foundation to his skin, smoothing it over his face evenly. With careful fingers you traced around his lips, which quivered at your touch. Biting your lip you grabbed the bronzer and blush to contour his already sharp cheekbones and create faux cleavage on his thin chest. There was an electric tension in the air between you as you carefully blended eyeshadow over his lids and he breathed soft breaths which brushed against your collarbones. His eyes watered a bit when you applied the fake lashes, your light fingers whisked them away before the could do any real damage to your masterpiece.

“Just the lipstick left.” You whispered, holding the tube up. Edward didn’t even glance at it, he was too busy staring into your eyes. “I— may I?” an uncertain break came to your voice as you gently slid your hand around his neck to hold him in perfect stillness.

Edward had other ideas though. He moved into kiss you, all hesitant at first until you melted into him, dragging your hand through his scalp. A firm arm pulled you closer in, leaving no room between you.  
“Are you two done in there yet?! We’ve got a psycho to catch.” Harvey’s gruff voice and firm hand banged against the bathroom door.

Remembering yourself, you slipped off Edward’s lap and quickly fixed his makeup, finishing off with a deep red lipstick. “Here I’ll help you into your dress.”

Edward, with his made up face and stuffed bra, shifted awkwardly into his dress, which you in turn zipped up behind him. The wig followed, carefully fluffed around his face. “I have to admit… you make a gorgeous woman.”  
Edward took a good long look at himself in the mirror. “Well.. I’m certainly not the most hideous crossdresser I’ve ever seen.”

Bullock grew impatient and opened the door, taking in Edward’s new look. “Not bad Edwarda. I’d even consider fucking you.”

The poor man blushed awkwardly. “I’m afraid he’s all mine, Bullock.” You warned him off sternly. “Go pretty up Jimbo there. He’d look half as good.”

The older man laughed loudly, wiping fake tears from his eyes, “Your funny. Now let’s get going.”

Edward followed the detectives, tripping slightly on his sandles. You grasped his wrist and tugged him towards you. “Once this stake out is over, come back here… I’ll help you undress.” Edward perked up at the seductive and very suggestive quality of your voice. “I look forward to it.”


	4. Messy Mr. Nygma (maid Kink)

“Ed… If I tell you something, will you promise not to judge me?” You asked.

It was Sunday morning and you were cuddled in bed with him. Well more like you were curled around him quietly thinking while he worked on a crossword puzzle.

He was chewing on the end of his pencil, before dragging his attention from the paper to you. “Of course. You can tell me anything.”

“I want to try something when you get home from work tomorrow.”

What kind of something?” His curiosity peaked now, you weren’t often mysterious about what you wanted.

“Just a something… think of it like a surprise. Just please promise me you’ll go with it.” You pleaded with him, feeling a tad nervous.

“Okay-okay… I’ll play along with whatever I walk into tomorrow… within reason.” He had a sudden image of walking in on you with another man. A mildly disgusted look crossed his face and he shook his head to clear it.

x.x

It was Monday afternoon and as usual you got home from work before Ed. Shedding your work clothes you slipping into something more risque. It was a short french maid’s uniform, complete with thigh high stockings, ruffled panties, apron and feather duster. You added red lipstick for an extra touch of femme fatale.

Glancing at the clock, you realized you had maybe 5 minutes before Edward came home. He was always punctual, and you heard the click of the lock.

Edward walked in, chatting on his cellphone. Not noticing you yet, he went and dropped his lunch kit in the kitchen. “Yeah I think that could work.” He bent into the fridge to pull out a snack. You snuck up behind him and hugging your body to his back you ran your hands up his thigh and around to cup him. He jumped at your touch and spun around.

He froze at the sight of you and dropped the jam jar, shattering it across the ground in a red sticky mess. You hastily stepped back, though the damage was done. “Mr. Nygma, let me clean that up.” You hurriedly got a wet rag and a bucket to place the shards in. Edward could only stare. “Umm yeah.. yeah I’m still here Oswald.” He mumbled into his phone. You got on your hands and knees to wash the floor and Edward felt like the air had been sucked out of the room, though he knew it was logical impossible. His eyes greedily took in those cheeky ruffled panties hugging the sweet curve of your ass. You gently shifted your hips, waving your ass back and forth in the air.

He gulped. “I’ve got to go Mr. Penguin. Something very urgent has come up with my housemaid.” Ed snapped the phone shut and threw it on the counter. You straightened up and gave him a sultry smile. He was fixated with your little costume. The black dress barely covered your delicious ass, and the apron accentuated your waist. He could even see the garters peeking out along your thighs.

You slowly strutted towards him, and ran the feather duster up your body seductively. “You’re looking a little messy, Mr. Nygma.”

“Am I?” He said, his darker alter ego was begging to be released and he relented, letting his other half take over. He took off his glasses. Instantly he was more cocky as he trailed a light touch over your arm, “Perhaps we ought to remedy that.”

“Certainly, I’m good at cleaning up messes…” You slowly unbuttoned the top of your dress, revealing Edward’s favourite bra. It was a dark green lace trimmed item, that pushed your cleavage to tantalizing levels.  
Edward grinned. “I think I rather like your surprises.” You removed his shirt and pushed him back onto the couch, straddling his hips. “I’m merely doing my job Mr. Nygma. I’ll have to clean you up, I understand you’re a very… dirty… man.” Gently you teased his skin with the featherduster, and he sucked in a sharp breath as the feeling. It was light and sensational over his chest. “Again.” He demanded, “You missed a spot.” 

Edward roughly grasped your hips and rolled up into you, his erection hard against your soft heat. He threw the feather duster away and rolled you underneath him. Your hands scrambled at opening his trousers, while he eagerly snapped the ties off on your garters, rolling the sheer fabric down your legs to expose more of your skin to him. Pushing aside your panties, he thrust in forcefully. It took a moment for Edward to find his rhythm, and he quickly set a fast rough pace. Your panting cries of pleasure spurred him on and he quickly found his release in you. 

“Opps… I made a mess my dear. But you look far too tired to clean… let me be of assistance.” He kissed his way down your body, opening you dress as he went. The ruffled bottoms went flying over his shoulder and he delved his mouth down to pleasure you. The small spasms of your thighs made him smirk and spurred on his efforts. “Mr. Nygma!…” You reached down and curled your fingers in his hair, urging him onward. Your orgasm hit in waves, and your body fell limb back on the couch. Edward crawled up to rest against you. “I think this is how we should clean the apartment more often.” He suggested saucily.

“Indeed… I particularly like how you clean up a mess Mr. Nygma…”


End file.
